dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Tears of Andraste
I just wrote this at the pub out of memory, so I expect there will be corrections :-) I guess that there might be some aproval points to gain from Leliana here, but I had already maxed those out so I'm not sure. Maybe disaproval points too depending on how you handle the mission, but I like my girlfriend so I was a good boy ;-) Boise66 19:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Unfinished? The entire estate looks pretty bare; it seems as if they threw it together in a hurry and didn't have time to fill it out. Anybody know anything about that? Rogue required Might want to take notion of that. I can't get through - Zevran left the party somewhere (He had no love for me and another assassin came, so he went away). Turn in Tears I turned the tears in to Sister Justine, since she seemed to be the most logical choice to hand them over to. She commented on the writing on the bottle, and that artifacts like these didn't just appear out of thin air (or something similar). After that comment I didn't think she'd be taking them, but the tears were gone from my Plot Items after talking to her, so it seems that she took them. I didn't have any luck trying to turn them into the Chanter Roasamund (Chanter's Board rep in Denerim) though. Anyone else get them turned into a different NPC w/ the Chantry? Mdjacobus (talk) 18:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) You can't turn them in to her if you've done the Forgotten Verses quest, as she won't start dialog after that quest is complete. --Krenn (talk) 14:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Give them to Chanter Rosamund don't you ? Always worked for me. Slim does stick around though, having forgotten they've been dropped off. Don't know what he's on but worth getting some ! (talk) 14:29, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Poison options/Poisoning still bugged in 1.04? First of all, I only got the options for Mild Poison and Sleeping Poison; I believe this is because I only have 1 rank in Poison-Making. That said - I tried both poisons; nothing seemed to happen. Does this take a really long time to kick in, or is it still bugged for PC Ultimate edition 1.04? --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 16:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm a rogue with 1 rank in posion-making and a deathroot extract in my pack, but I'm not getting any option at all! I right-click the drink table like no tomorrow, but I'm not getting anything. Am I doing something wrong or am I experiencing a different type of glitch? Android2137 (talk) 22:05, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Captain of the Guard respawn PS3 It is mentioned to be confirmed that having the Captain of the Guard respawn when the tears are picked up if you kill him beforehand does not work on , however, that just happened to me on a idk if the order i did things had to do with anything but i did the following: *1) I killed the captain and backup from outside the door with AoE spells (I didn't bring a good enough lockpicker rogue and I wanted the exp. However i then realized i couldn't open the tear's room with the bad lockpicker) *2) Left and re-entered the area to switch the bad lockpicker out for a good one and opened the door both to the captain's room and to the tears' room. *3) Switched back to my first Rogue (just in case i had to fight my way out after picking up the tears, my lockpicking rogue is specifically focused on cunning so it gets killed easily) *4) Picked up the tears and the Captain and backup respawned outside the first door i opened as mentioned in the bug section. I must probably mention I have the first level of survival which is why i could see the captain in his room without opening the door and proceeded to kill him in step 1 DaveHz (talk) 06:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC)